Happily Ever After
by ShimeirocksxD
Summary: Mai's the rapunzel and Naru's the prince.Read on to find out more! Bad summary and please R&R! LinXMadoka NaruXMai AyakoXBou-san


(A/N: Hellos all

(A/N: Hellos all! I'm back again! This one-shot is dedicated to idiosyncraticbug for his story, "The Unlikely Frog Prince" which had inspired me to write this story. And yes, there are mistakes in the story, so forgive me if you found any (: And yes, this is a modern and past story; read on to find out! (:

Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt, the story plot of "Rapunzel" and the song Cinderella.)

There once lived a man, Koujo Lin, and his wife, Mori Madoka, who longed for a child. They tried all means and methods, trying to give birth to a child. At last! While travelling along countries and states, they had finally found a method to give birth to healthy, and chubby children and had decided to give a go for it. No doubt, Madoka was pregnant with a child within a few days. They soon decided to get their own home and soon got a cottage with a garden filled with beautiful herbs in Shibuya, however, it was owned by a wicked witch, called Hara Masako. They were forbidden to enter the garden, though they would admire the herbs from above.

One day, when Madoka was standing by her window, looking down into the garden, she saw a flowerbed full of the prettiest mai plants she had ever seen. However, being terrified of the witch, she did not dare to pick those mai plants, which she had been eying for days. Day goes by and she would sit by the window side, longing to eat those mai plants. Eventually, she was mentally unsound, looking pale and sickly, Lin was desperate for a cure that he had spent loads of money to get her cured. They were soon facing bankruptcy. Madoka was getting miserable as days goes by and Lin was facing with financial problems.

Finally, on Madoka's birthday, she begged Lin to get her some of that mai. "I must have some of that mai, or I will die," she rasped at Lin.

"But we are forbidden to enter it!" Lin protests at Madoka's request.

"Do you wish for me to die?!" Madoka croaked, as she started crying, while demanding Lin to get away from her. Lin sighed inwardly, before accepting her request. Madoka cheered before giving him a passionate kiss where both he and Madoka had melted into it. They were kissing with their tongue interlocking with each other, before… "BURP," A loud, awful smelling breathe could be seen and smelt polluting the environment. "OH MY GOSH! LIN, YOU BURPED INTO MY MOUTH!" the fuming woman yelled at Lin, who was cowering at a corner of the cottage. He calmed her down, before waiting for sunset to arrive. Sunset soon arrived and Lin was looking at the clock, wishing it to go faster.

That night, Lin went out to the garden, and hastily snatched a bundle of mai off its earth. He ran back, as quickly as he could, and as quietly as he could ever be. "Wow, I thought the witch would appear somehow," Lin could help but to think. The next day, Madoka was pleased when she saw the mai plants on the table and made a salad of them that was so delicious, which she had got so addicted to it. She begged her poor husband to to get some that night again. Little did they know, the wicked witch, Hara Masako heard their little conversation and decided to set a trap for the Lin.

Late at night, the witch saw Lin snatching a bundle of mai, and before he could run away from that scene, the witch surrounded him with fire.

"How dare you come into my garden and steal my mai plants," Masako shrieked. "You'll live to regret this!" she hollered.

"Please have mercy on me! I came here to help my wife, who is expecting our first child. She gets depress when she did not have mai plant to eat, and I do not want that to be a mental defect on the child, neither I want her to be depressed," Lin explained hastily.  
Masako removed the fire surrounding Lin and changed her tune. "Take as much as you want! However, in exchange, you must give me the baby when it is born," "Do not worry; I will care for it as if I were its mother," Masako assured Lin as he fidgeted with her want for the unborn baby. He gave a curt nod before walking back to the cottage. Once he walked into the cottage, the witch gave a high-pitched laughter, shouting "FOOL!"

The following morning, Madoka was pleased to see the mai plant on the tabletop. She cooked all the mai plants in different ways: Stir-fry, steamed and into mai soup. Lin woke up groggily at the din she was making. Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted with mai plants on plates. Soon, they were eating mai plants every day, until…

"OUCH!" and tears were seen running down Madoka's cheeks. Sending her to the nearest doctor available, Lin was whispering sweet nothings to her, trying to calm her down. Both the doctor and Lin tried to calm her down as she was crushing Lin's arm, along with a vein. (A/N: I am NOT describing the process. I hate blood.) Not before long, a loud wail and a shriek of pain could be heard from Madoka. A baby girl could be seen in the doctor's arm. The doctor checked and weighed the newborn. The newborn baby is exactly 8 pounds. Madoka was hospitalised for three days; they decided to name her Cho Lin, after Lin's mother. Once they had reached their cottage, Masako appeared, with a smirk on her face. She took the baby girl from them and set off to a castle in the middle of nowhere. She had also changed her name to Mai, as the plants were the cause of all these problems. Madoka cried, while Lin held her distraught wife in his embrance. "Why…" Madoka asked herself.

Years flies by, and Mai is already twelve. She has golden brown hair that grew down to her waist, cinnamon coloured eyes that twinkle and a bright smile that never fails to brighten the people around her. She could be described in just one word. _Beautiful. _However, under that beautiful face of hers, she had longed for one day, where she will meet a handsome prince, and she would have freedom. That is the one and only one wish she would ever want in her whole life.

At the age of fifteen, the wicked witch, Masako, took her to the middle of a forest and locked her away at the top of a tower. It only had one window at the top so that nobody but the witch could reach her. The witch filled the room with music players, computers, play stations and every thing that a teenager would ever wish for. Among all the gadgets, Mai adores the music player as it played all her favourite songs. Even though she was locked up, the witch visited daily, calling out, "Mai-chan, Mai-chan, let down your hair, that I may climb without a stair." The girl would wind her hair around a hook, lower it to the ground and the witch would climb up. In this way, Mai's lonely life went on for several years, until…

One day, a narcissistic young prince named Oliver Davis, from the Davis Kingdom, riding in the forest heard Mai singing Cinderella, in a bored and sad tone. He was so entranced that he followed the sound to the tower, seeing Mai leaning out of the window.  
_  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.__

Looking up, he saw where the young girl was situated at the tallest tower he had ever seen. He thought of different strategies to visit the young girl, but one after another seemed impossible. Sighing in defeat, he went back to the palace.

Oliver could not get the image of that beautiful, longhaired girl out of his mind. Eugene looked at his brother. "He seems to be deep in thought, that he had not noticed that I had taken his steak," Eugene thought.

"Hey idiot scientist!" Eugene yelled at his brother.  
"What?" Oliver replied, irritation was obvious in his voice.  
"Didn't you see me taking your steak?" Eugene asked him in mock surprise. Oliver glanced at his plate and growled.

"Grr… Give me back my steak!" Oliver yelled at his brother.  
"Tra la la! Until you tell me what is bothering you, I will not return your steak!" Eugene shouted while running with Oliver's steak. Oliver stopped chasing his brother and used his PK abilities to get the steak back.  
"HEY! THAT'S UNFAIR!" Gene yelled at his brother, who was eating his steak happily. "Gene, do you know what could I use to climb a tower with stairs?" Oliver asked his brother.  
"Just enchant a ladder, so that it would not break while you are on it and…-Eugene looked at his brother mischievously, before saying "You are seriously dense; we are a family of magicians, don't you remember, do you?" Eugene tease his younger brother but he was not listening, he was too absorb in the plan.

The next day, Oliver enchanted a ladder, making it to withstand the wind, the height and anything that would enable it to give way halfway while he is going up. Mai looked terrified of Oliver at first, but he had addressed her in such a friendly way that she knew she could trust him. Not long before long, Oliver asked for a mirror from Mai. Mai hurried to her drawers, where she had kept a pocket mirror. Oliver looked at his reflection, checking his appearance and of course, his handsome face, ensuring that no bits of oil had managed to enter his pores. Mai had to stifle a laugh upon seeing that. She had not seen any males being as vain as him! Thinking on it makes her to feel depressed; she had not seen any body except for Masako, whom she did not know she was a very powerful witch, and this young man. Oliver caught her staring at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Oliver asked.  
"Can I call you Naru? Short for narcissist," Mai asked hurriedly. Oliver smiled at that name she had given to him. Out of a sudden, the witch appeared out of nowhere screaming, "YOU HAVE DECEIVED ME!" Snatching a pair of scissors, she cut off all of Mai's hair, cutting till her shoulders. The witch then drove Mai from the tower and left her in a wild and desolate place to fend for herself as best as she could. Little did the witch knew, there lived a very sorcerer and a sorceress, Takigawa Houshou and Matsuzaki Ayako, making their house un-plotted from maps. Ayako was strolling, hand-in-hand with Houshou, when they found the petite body of Mai. They decided to ask for her name when she comes to.

**BACK TO THE PRINCE**__

Beside himself with grief, Naru threw himself from the tower, landing in the thick briars. The thorns pierced his eyes, blinding him. For many years, he wandered through the wilderness, looking for Mai to confess his love to. Eventually, he wandered into the area where Mai lived with the sorcerer and sorceress, though Houshou treated Mai like his younger sister. Hearing the same sound which haunted his dreams, but saved him from nightmares, he could hear her singing, Ever Ever Again. Just as he had done so many years ago, Naru the sound that entranced him that he followed the sound.

_Ever ever after  
Storybook endings  
Fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside  
We want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart  
It's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit  
We all want to make it to_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion  
Wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest  
By making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world

You even might wind up  
Being glad to be you  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you  
It's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours  
If you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart  
Feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's  
A brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted  
You just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

Ever ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

For ever ever after

Mai saw him and recognised him, and ran up to Naru, throwing her arms around him and weeping. As she wept tears of joy and sorrow, two teardrops fell into his eyes, healing them and restoring his sight.

Mai and Naru dated for three months, before two very excided adults had decided the best thing that could ever happened to them. Marriage ( I am not typing anything on the wedding; imagine how's it like as I am dense on the topic). They lived in the Davis's Kingdom, where they lived happily ever. HH


End file.
